warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lanka
| elemental damage = 100.0 | crit chance = ? | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 300 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 25 | charge crit damage = 2.0 | charge punch through = 5.0 | conclave = 80 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. While identical in appearance to the 'retired' Snipetron, the Lanka functions very differently, using a charged-shot mechanic that deals increased damage by holding down the weapon attack button for 1.5 seconds. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high full charge damage (300), scales well with elemental mods. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Innate 5m Punch Through distance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Good critical chance. *Can be fired prematurely, which allows more flexibility in combat; albeit with less damage. *Good Status Chance. *Quick reload. *Decent magazine size. *Silent weapon. Disadvantages: *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Difficult to hit erratically moving targets at long or even medium range due to projectile travel time. This doesn't apply to targets which move in line, which are easy to hit with some practice. *Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. *Low damage when fired prematurely. Notes * To have a "pure" element different from , you will have to add Stormbringer as a placeholder. * Projectile shoots off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy due to the length of the weapon's barrel. * Uses the same model as the Snipetron. * The charge can be released when charged 33% to release a lower damage, but quicker shot, sacrificing damage for speed. * As of Update 11.7, the Lanka charge color is using energy color, before the update it was default blue. Tips * Increase the fire rate will reduce charge time. Speed Trigger, Shred, and Vile Acceleration can reduce it down to 0.53 seconds. Vile Acceleration gives the greatest decrease per mod capacity. * Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you two extra bullets, a rank 4 Magazine Warp will give you three. Combine both for a total of 15 bullets in the magazine. * It works well with a Loki or Nova on the edge of an open air map. * All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** Wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. ** Using a skill will cancel the charge. * The low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles can be alleviated in a few ways: ** Using the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod will make all ammo pickups give between 5 and 10 sniper rounds at max rank, depending on pickup type. ** Using the Sniper Scavenger aura will make sniper ammo pickups give 25 rounds at max rank, instead of the usual 10 rounds. ** Alternatively, Team Ammo Restores can be used as needed. * Heavy Caliber can be used on the Lanka with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by Split Chamber however. * As of Update 11.3.0, Lanka possess a very high innate punch-through, making Metal Auger unnecessary while Shred becomes less effective. Trivia * The Lanka uses the Snipetron model and skin. * Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. * The Lanka is either a railgun or a coilgun. Two different real life weapon types that work using magnetism. * The Lanka is used by Sgt. Nef Anyo - the boss found on Mars. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|The Lanka's Corpus-style sniping reticule. CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of Sgt. Nef Anyo Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Lankadarthmufin.png Shock Camo Lanka.png|Lanka with the Shock Camo Skin. Lanka Colour Customization.png|Lanka Colour Customization Warframe LANKA - Ignore Armor and Fantastic VS Ambulas (U 9.3.4) Warframe Lanka 2.0 Warframe Lanka Pro Builds 4 Forma update 14.6.1 Skins DazzleLanka.png|Shock Camo Lanka See also * Snipetron, the retired weapon that the Lanka's model is based on. * Sgt. Nef Anyo, the boss that uses the Lanka. * Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. * Corrupted Nullifier, the Corrupted units who use this weapon. de:Lanka fr:Lanka Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Research Category:Electricity Damage Category:Corpus Category:Update 8